A known imaging device generates digital images in accordance with images signals from an image sensor which receives the image of a subject via an optical system. Such an imaging device as a digital camera with a blur correction has been in wide use.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-114486 discloses a blur correcting mechanism to move an image sensor on the plane (XY plane) orthogonal to the optical axis (Z axis) of an optical system in accordance with a blur amount of a subject image which occurs by a camera shake. This correcting mechanism includes the image sensor disposed on a mount and a guide stage to move the mount relative to the optical system along the XY plane in a camera body. The guide stage can move the mount by moving bar elements supported in bearings separately provided in the mount and guide stage along the axis of the bar element. The bar elements are provided along the XY plane and extend in orthogonal directions to each other. The mount is moved in the XY plane vertical to the optical axis by a drive force generated from a permanent magnet and a coil, for example.
By moving the mount as above, a rotary force around the axis passing the gravity center occurs on the mount. This is because to move the image sensor in the XY plane, the permanent magnet and coil need to be placed to surround the gravity center of the mount on which the image sensor is disposed along the XY plane. The rotary force may cause a friction between the bar elements and the bearings, which interferes with the movement of the mount or image sensor in the XY plane.